


Five times Steve and Tony were interrupted, and one time they weren’t

by RossKL



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Or teasing at least, Semi-Public Sex, The universe is fucking with them, Tony and Steve's case of blue balls, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: So the thing is, Tony is really wound up, and it’s all Steve’s fault.To be fair, it’s notonlySteve’s fault – the circumstances, both past and present, are to blame as well – but if you had to name one person, it would be Steve.[Basically what it says in the title.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Five times Steve and Tony were interrupted, and one time they weren’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).



> Thanks to [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) for betaing. Thank you [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen) _so much_ for betaing and helping with the title. <3
> 
> Mizzy, this is for you. I reckon you "have a kink for interrupted sex"? ;D  
> This is just one little "thank you" for everything you've done for this fandom, for being an awesome person, and for all of Mia's cute pictures. Happy belated holidays! I hope this year will treat you gently. <3

1.

The first time it happens, Tony doesn’t even notice anything’s out of the ordinary.

He and Steve have been kissing and trying to get their clothes off at the same time, stumbling and bumping and laughing, giddy from what’s about to happen – he’s going to have sex with _Captain America_ , talk about dreams coming true!

Tony spent years imagining what kissing Steve would be like. He would indulge in the fantasies for longer than necessary, often in the shower or in the privacy of his own room, and he never thought that one day those fantasies would come true.

Kissing Steve feels infinitely better than his fantasy. He’s _Steve_. He’s been Tony’s crush since forever. He’s gentle, caring, he’s a huge dork, he’s clever, infuriating, and has body for miles.

Tony can’t believe Steve is in his arms.

They’re half-naked on the bed when the call to Assemble interrupts them.

Tony almost whines in frustration. He looks up at Steve with regret, feeling only the tiniest bit of relief as he takes in the mournful expression of Steve’s face.

They can’t ignore a call to Assemble – well, they _could_ , if they also ignored their morals, but that’s hard to do, especially in the presence of good old Steve Rogers – and they both know it.

“Next time?” Steve asks ruefully.

Tony sighs. “Next time.”

***

2.

Later that day, things both change and don’t go much differently at the same time.

Steve shuts the door behind Tony and then proceeds to pin him to said door, grinding his body into Tony’s and _holy crap_ , just like that, Tony can’t think.

They kiss hard and rough, then Steve’s mouth is against Tony’s throat, right on his pulse, licking and biting. Tony’s heartbeat is loud in the room, hands grabbing each other’s shoulder and pushing their bodies closer.

Tony can’t believe the last time they tried to get dirty – _that morning,_ God, it seems like it was a week ago already – they got interrupted.

He won’t let it happen again.

(Short of the world dying, that is.)

Tony is pretty confident the Avengers won’t have to be called to assemble again, at least not today. Even the bad guys have to rest sometime, right?

Emboldened by this conviction, Tony tries to push Steve away from his neck to take matters to bed. He has nothing against the strength of the super-soldier, though, so all he manages to do is flex his arms and whimper a little under Steve’s mouth.

Steve hums in reply, sending vibrations through Tony’s neck and entire body.

Tony is covered in goosebumps. He doesn’t care about the sounds that escape his mouth.

He needed Steve in bed with him _yesterday_.

That is the exact same moment when Jarvis speaks. “Sir,” he begins.

Tony freezes. _No_. The world can’t try to implode twice in a day. There’s gotta be some cosmical law about it.

Then Tony realizes their Avengers alarm didn’t go off. It’s Jarvis, so that means… “I’m sorry to interrupt, but there’s been a major security breach at Stark International.” Tony groans. “Ms. Potts is waiting for you on the phone, she’s already heading there. She sounds… apprehensive.”

Which stands for catastrophically worried.

Tony closes his eyes and thumps his head against the door, hard. He cannot, for the love of whoever’s out there, believe this.

When he opens his eyes, Steve looks concerned. “Tony, how bad are we talking about?”

Tony sighs. “It’s probably bad.” To put it mildly. Their security system is pretty solid. “I’m afraid I might have to go there and check by myself.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Steve asks, hand on Tony’s face and a tentative expression on his face.

Tony closes his eyes at the touch. There’s nowhere else he would rather be. “No, it’s okay. It’s probably going to be a long night and I wouldn’t be of much company.”

Steve looks put out. “What if it’s dangerous? What if someone’s there? I mean, to breach the security of your company like this—it could be dangerous. It’s probably dangerous. I should—”

“Hey, hey, Steve,” Tony interrupts him. “Hey, it’s okay. I wouldn’t say we’re used to it, because we’re not, but we’re equipped to deal with physical intruders. It’s probably going to be a tech problem only, don’t worry. Besides, I’ll go there with the Suit ‘cause it’s quicker.”

“Promise to call me if things get dangerous. Promise you’ll let Jarvis do it, at least.”

Tony nods. “I promise. J, note it.”

Steve still doesn’t look happy, but nods, reluctantly stepping away.

Tony represses a sigh of frustration. He gives a longing look at the bed, then stands on his tiptoes to steal another kiss from Steve’s lips.

“Sir,” Jarvis says, and Tony groans. “Ms. Potts is demanding you on the phone _and_ physically. What shall I tell her?”

“Coming, Jarvis,” Tony says. He pouts at Steve, which elicits a laugh out of the super-soldier.

“It’s okay, Tony. Next time,” Steve says, smiling ruefully.

“You bet your fine ass,” Tony mutters. “Jarvis, put Pepper through,” he says, leaving the room. He doesn’t even try to cover the hickey he feels forming on his neck.

***

3.

Tony and Steve are lazily making out on the sofa in the Tower’s living room.

They spent yet another Wednesday night watching movies and bickering about which series is better; Star Trek or Star Wars. Tony has _opinions_ , alright, and he can’t comprehend how anyone with a brain could disagree with him. He’s the scientist, he _knows better_ , and the others should know this, damn it.

The argument is completely forgotten now, though, as Steve keeps kissing him and Tony’s brain seems to have come to a halt.

Ever since they tried to sleep together the first time, things had prevented sex from happening. They keep touching more than usual and they kiss a whole lot around the Tower, yet it never goes further.

But tonight, Tony is fairly sure things are going to be fine. It’s a rainy day in the middle of November and there’s no indication that anything unusual might happen in the near future.

Tony gets more comfortable on the sofa, maneuvering them so that he lies on top of Steve, and starts deepening the kisses, intent clear in his actions as he moves his body on top of a very interested super-soldier.

Steve gets on with the program in record time and brings his hands on Tony, caressing his back and shoulders as Tony arches against him, making their bodies shiver with want.

When they hear a shriek coming from the elevator, they jostle apart, Tony immediately sitting up and willing his face not to blush, Steve blushing deep red and trying to get his hair in order – _way to divert the attention from his hair, honestly_.

Next thing they know, Clint is cursing loudly and bitching about how they should keep the gross stuff for the bedroom, how that would have triggered a Hulk situation and that they should be lucky it was him instead, yadda yadda yadda.

Tony’s eye roll is _expressive_ , to put it mildly, but a part of it is directed at himself.

He should’ve remembered to order Jarvis to lock the living room. It’s unfortunate how his brain becomes mono-tasking, when… otherwise occupied. With Steve.

 _Next time_ , he tells himself.

***

4.

Tony is sure fate is determined to stop them from having sex.

With five different calls to Assemble and the constant raining, it has been one of the toughest weeks Tony and Steve have had in their years as Avengers.

They’ve had very little free time, and there has been almost no room to think about getting all hot and bothered.

Tony is nothing if not determined, though.

He asks the other Avengers if he and Steve could sit out the next call to Assemble. He normally wouldn’t do that – hell, he would _never_ do that – but the two of them were the only ones to be present at every one of the five calls that week, and he’s _tired_ and knows Steve is, too— so he swallows his pride and calls in a favor from Nat. He instructs Jarvis not to be contacted for SI business, short of Pepper or Happy about to literally die. He makes sure to have his schedule cleared for two entire days.

And now they’re on Tony’s bed, they’re under the covers and they’re kissing, and Tony is sure his plan is bulletproof.

But the lack of any proper sleep and the constant efforts of being Iron Man and Captain America take their toll on them with every movement, with every kiss.

They get as far as removing their own shirts when the only thing Tony couldn’t possibly plan against happens.

They both fall asleep, exhausted from the week and tangled up with each other.

***

5.

So the thing is, Tony is really wound up, and it’s all Steve’s fault.

To be fair, it’s not _only_ Steve’s fault – the circumstances, both past and present, are to blame as well – but if you had to name one person, it would be Steve.

Like, currently? The bastard is filling out every single inch of his suit and smiling charmingly at some donor. He’s all attentive and friendly, politely coaxing money out of people with nothing but his wholesomeness.

Tony is charmed, alright.

He’d never bet on Steve being a better schmoozer than him, and yet here he is, staring dumbly at Steve’s perfection and almost slacking at his own duties as schmoozer and host.

The things Steve does to him, really.

 _Or_ , the things he would let Steve do to him. The things he would do to Steve. All kinds of things that would involve him and Steve doing the do, honestly. Tony is this close to losing it.

Namely, he’s this close to stealing Steve away to rip his clothes off him.

Then a thought crosses his mind.

They’re in the Tower. They _could_ sneak out for a while, go to the nearest closed room, and it would be easy. They would come back before people noticed they were missing. They could get away with it.

Tony feels delirious.

He manages to be at Steve’s side as soon as the woman Steve was talking to walks away.

“Your night going well, I take it?” Tony asks near Steve’s ear, taking in Steve’s relaxed stance. He’s probably closer than normal, but he doesn’t give a damn. Steve is irresistible.

“Can’t complain,” Steve says, before turning around to face Tony. “What about yours? Got many investors for the Christmas Charity of Maria Stark tonight?”

Tony’s eyes fall to Steve’s lips. It’s involuntary. He doesn’t mean to do it. It’s not his fault Steve looks edible.

Steve notices Tony’s gaze, and his eyes darken a little as well. “Tony—”

“I’ll tell you what I _got_ tonight,” Tony all but leans in to murmur next to Steve’s ear.

Steve chokes and starts coughing. Tony pats him on the back a couple of times. “Come with me, I’ll get you something to drink,” Tony says. If his voice’s a little louder than needed, well, no one has to know.

He manages to take a flustered Steve to an empty corridor with almost no one noticing.

The original plan was to take Steve to the nearest closed room and ravish him, but having Steve this close in a deserted hallway makes the plan adjust.

After hours of watching Steve move in that ridiculous suit, Tony can’t really be blamed for breaking.

So he slams Steve against the nearest wall and attacks his mouth.

The noise Steve makes goes straight to Tony’s dick, and he dives in hungrily. He’s like a starved man offered an all-you-can-eat buffet: Steve is right in front of him, his body just there for Tony to taste, and he’s _delicious_.

Tony never had a chance to resist him.

Steve is writhing under Tony, hands roaming all over his body, and Tony shudders at the sensations. He’s fully hard in his pants, almost-public place be damned. He feels victorious as he steals kiss after kiss, as he tastes the inside of Steve’s mouth with his tongue, chasing off any remaining trace of champagne.

He feels lightheaded. He feels delirious.

“Thhny—” Steve tries to murmur against Tony’s mouth.

Tony doesn’t relent, his mind set on tasting Steve’s soul through his mouth. He pushes Steve harder on the wall, his hands moving from Steve’s chest to his abs to his biceps, never slowing down, determined to take as much as possible.

Steve tries to speak again, but Tony doesn’t move – so Steve takes his head in his hands and pushes him away a little. The super-strong bastard.

He’s panting just like Tony, eyes blown and lips burning red.

He looks so debauched, Tony almost falls to his knees right there and then.

The only ounce of modesty he’s got left prevent him from doing so, and instead he attacks Steve’s neck, going to town like he’s trying to make Steve come just by sucking hickeys into his skin.

The serum won’t let them last, anyway.

“Tony, please—” Steve whispers, breath ragged and voice rough.

Tony can feel the vibrations of the words through Steve’s throat.

He is impossibly hard. He wants Steve to beg him for all different reasons.

“Tony, we can’t, there are people here,” Steve tries to reason. The vibrations of his throat make Tony’s knees wobble. He’d love to get a hand on his dick. It would be so easy to just slip it down—

But Steve’s right there in front of him, and Tony prefers touching as much of him as possible, even if that means never touching his own body.

It’s Steve.

He’s not coded to resist him.

“Tony.” Steve sounds a little sterner now, so Tony looks up at him through his eyelashes, kissing his neck one last time before pouting.

He knows that when Steve sets his mind on something, it’s almost impossible to make him reconsider.

Worth a shot, though.

“Please let’s?” Tony asks.

“We can’t, babe,” Steve says, and Tony almost vibrates off his skin. Where the hell did _that_ come from?

Steve smiles. “We will, I promise. N—”

“Don’t,” Tony interrupts him, putting a hand on his mouth. “Say those words. I’m ready to bet our case of blue balls is those words’ fault. Don’t say ‘em.”

Steve laughs under his hand, then holds his own up in surrender. Tony slides his hands off him.

“I won’t then,” Steve says.

“God, your lips are so red.” Tony is drawn by his mouth. “You look fucking edible.”

Steve goes red all over. “Your fault.”

“Guilty to all charges,” Tony replies, eyes still trained to Steve’s mouth.

“Tony—” Steve doesn’t even finish the warning before Tony’s on his mouth again, stealing one last kiss before Steve shakes his head and steps aside.

“You’re the worst, Rogers,” Tony mutters. When Steve flashes him one of his beautiful smiles, Tony sighs. “You’re also impossible to resist. Come on, let’s go.” He holds out an arm, and Steve takes it. He tries to adjust the tie with the other hand, while Tony snickers – he couldn’t care less about the status of their figures. “Aw baby, don’t worry about that. I like to think people will look at us and _know_.”

Next to him, Steve coughs again.

***

+1

It’s Christmas Eve and the Tower is lit and properly decorated. They all participated: Bruce cooked dinner along with Clint, Thor brought some Asgardian mead to celebrate, occasionally helping Natasha and Tony setting the decorations in place, and Steve made eggnog.

It’s a good Christmas Eve.

After dinner, they sit in the living room and watch Trading Places on TV. They’re not used to the commercials, too used to watch movies from Tony’s film library, so that earns a lot of grumbles from Tony and Clint. They almost get labeled as _the Grinches_ for their troubles, ‘almost’ being the key word.

Tony is so happy to spend another Christmas with Steve and the rest of the Avengers that being called ‘the Grinch’ would be disrespectful towards the original one.

After the movie, they go to the main tree in order to open their presents at midnight, as per tradition. Someone suggested doing a Secret Santa on the first year, but after a smart comment made by Tony, they decided everyone would get presents for everyone, and that rule hasn’t changed.

(Tony would just like to say that the comment was _not smart_ , alright. Those were just facts. People _do_ grow up with the intrinsic need to have a sugar daddy. Ever since childhood, they get told that, if they’re good enough, they’ll get to sit on a bearded, old guy’s lap, and he will buy them all sorts of things. All they need to do is convince him they were good boys or girls. It’s the very principle of the sugar daddy, okay, it just _is_.)

So now they have five presents to open each. It’s a mess, everyone is tipsy from eggnog and/or mead, but it’s extremely funny.

At some point, a drunk-on-mead Clint takes the mistletoe from what Tony assumes is the nearest handrail, and throws it in their general direction, yelling “Mistletoe incoming!”

It lands right on Steve’s head, much to everyone’s glee. It is the perfect occasion for Tony to crawl on Steve’s lap and kiss him soundly.

It’s not chaste, but it stays safe for work until Tony feels Steve’s hands in his hair, and Tony straight up moans. Steve’s fingers tighten a fraction in his hair before he breaks the kiss. Indignant, Tony opens his eyes to understand _why_ – only to find Steve’s heated gaze pinning him in place.

It doesn’t take a genius to realize their night is going to take another direction entirely.

“I think Cap and I are going to call it a night, guys,” Tony says, and his voice is slightly rougher, and that would be embarrassing, had Tony any resemblance of shame left. “Have a good night and Merry Christmas again.”

“Like we don’t all know what that means,” Nat singsongs.

Someone groans, probably Clint, and Tony loves them all very much, but right now the only person he can focus on is getting up and offering him a hand. Tony takes it and follows him.

*

Steve’s tongue is in his mouth as soon as the door behind them closes.

Tony has a strong sense of deja-vu as he’s pinned on the door and Steve presses into him with his whole body. Every point of contact with Steve’s body on fire. His lips tingle and his head is pressed firmly to the door as he lets Steve maul him, his hands everywhere and not where he _needs_ them at the same time. Tony wants, he _wants_ so bad, he’s been wanting this for over a month – he’s been wanting this for years, way before he and Steve got together, and Tony can’t quite believe he is about to have it.

The sense of deja-vu is broken as Steve thrusts a leg between his thighs. Tony rolls his eyes and moans wantonly into Steve’s mouth, his perfect thrust igniting every nerve of his body via his dick. He grips Steve’s ass and squeezes, feeling the firmness of the flesh under his fingers shift ever so, as Steve moans and thrusts his thigh against Tony’s dick again.

If he keeps that up, Tony’s gonna come in his pants like a goddamn teenager.

He finds he doesn’t care at all.

Then Steve puts his hands in Tony’s hair, and just like that, Tony melts and whimpers.

The sensation of pleasure that comes from Steve’s fingers in his hair has Tony shiver with need. He almost breaks the kiss to lean towards Steve’s hands.

Steve chuckles. “You like it, babe?” He asks against his mouth, voice rough, and that sends another shiver through Tony’s body. God, he never wants Steve to call him anything different ever again.

Then Steve moves his fingers experimentally and Tony outright moans, this time breaking the kiss and gasping out loud. “Steve, _please_ ,” Tony says, not recognizing his own voice.

Steve attacks his mouth again, silencing Tony with his tongue in an open-mouthed kiss that does nothing to dampen the fire inside Tony. His thigh is still between Tony’s, and he’s moving back and forth, thrusting pointedly – and Tony is losing his mind.

Steve’s fingers are stroking his hair and Steve’s tongue is licking its way to Tony’s throat and Steve’s thigh is thrusting against his cock when Tony comes, moaning and groaning and clutching Steve’s ass. Shocks of pleasure shake his body as he jolts on Steve, again and again, the movements making every part of his body that’s touching Steve’s fire up, over-sensitized.

Steve is smiling against his mouth as he swallows down moan after moan. His erection is pressed into Tony’s hip – Tony can feel it with every movement of his body as Steve presses against him and lets Tony enjoy the aftershocks until they settle to a halt.

Steve’s fingers are still caressing Tony’s hair and he’s still kissing him, softer this time, when Tony comes back to reality.

He just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and he’s not even out of his pants yet.

Steve Rogers is going to be the death of him.

“That was,” Tony pants in Steve’s mouth. He takes his hands up Steve’s back, his shoulders, before bringing them in his hair and pulling him closer. He steals a kiss, licking Steve’s lower lip before sucking gently on it. Steve moans a little at the sensations, and Tony smiles. He kisses Steve’s lower lip before saying, “Spectacular.”

Steve kisses him briefly before leaning away, just to be able to look at him in the eyes. “You sound pornographic when you come.”

Tony’s oversensitive cock twitches helplessly in his pants, and Tony whimpers. “Fuck.”

“Soon,” Steve replies, that’s all Tony can take. He takes his hands to Steve’s chest and shoves him a little, trying to get more room to move.

That usually wouldn’t be enough to move him, but Steve takes a step back with uncertainty in his eyes, and Tony barely has time to feel cold where he was pressed against Steve, before he steps right back in Steve’s personal space, effectively moving away from the door.

He snakes his hands back into Steve’s hair and kisses him lightly for a couple of seconds, as gently as he can.

When he feels Steve relax under his mouth and kissing back more eagerly, Tony opens his eyes and breaks the kiss and takes a good look of Steve.

Steve looks positively debauched. His eyes are blown, his shirt rumpled, mouth moist, and a beautiful shade of red is spreading from his cheeks down his neck, just to disappear under the collar of his shirt. Tony needs to know how far down the blush goes.

Looking down at Steve’s body in front of him, Tony catches a glimpse of how much Steve’s affected – and good God, his pants are tented obscenely, and Tony wants to have his mouth on him right now. He wants to make Steve see stars. He wants to make him lose his composure and _feel good_.

Without stopping to thinking about it, Tony falls to his knees in front of Steve.

He looks up through his lashes and the angle makes his stomach twists fiercely. Steve is looking down at him with hazy eyes and his lower lip between his teeth.

Tony misses Steve in his mouth.

Prompted, Tony focuses on the sight in front of him and brings his hands to Steve’s thighs, sliding them up, up, until they’re on Steve’s belt and Tony is unfastening it before he’s ordered his body to do so. He works with quick movements, taking the belt off and unbuttoning his jeans, then slides his zip down in a swift movement. His eyes are fixed on Steve’s bulge for the whole time, and when he manages to slide Steve’s pants down, his mouth waters at the outline of Steve’s dick tenting his boxers.

Tony puts his mouth on him and kisses his covered length. Steve moans like he’s being strangled – and the sound goes straight to Tony’s dick.

If only he could get hard again.

Tony lowers his pants and gets rewarded by Steve’s cock jutting out, right in front of him. His mouth waters. It’s probably the prettiest cock he’s seen, slightly longer than average and standing out hard and proud, the head flushed a nice shade of pink, and a tiny drop of precome leaking out of the tip.

As if entranced, Tony takes his mouth to the tip and kisses it softly.

He’s rewarded with a long moan by Steve, and that’s all Tony needs before diving in, licking the shaft from base to top, getting him nice and wet under his tongue.

Tony has dreamed a lot about this, but he should have known that nothing would compare to reality.

He takes the head in his mouth and starts to suck, gently hollowing out his lips as he catalogues what Steve likes more, what makes him shudder and moan, what makes him raise his hands as if to hold on Tony’s hair – before lowering them on his shoulder instead, and squeezing.

That won’t do it.

Tony lets Steve’s cock pop out of his mouth with a lewd sound and looks right up at him. “You should put your hands in my hair, I like that.”

“ _Tony_.” Steve’s fingers tighten slightly on his shoulders as Steve’s expression becomes darker. Tony feels like the cat that got the cream when Steve gives in and combs his fingers through Tony’s hair, gently. He shivers a little at the sensation: his hair’s always been sensitive, and with time it’s definitely become one of his kinks.

Tony smiles up at him as he rubs his head towards Steve’s fingers. He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensations coming from his head that make him shiver.

Tony sighs in satisfaction as he opens his eyes, then goes back to Steve’s dick.

He takes the head in his mouth and starts sucking and licking, as if trying to coax as many droplets of precome out of him as possible. Steve’s fingers tighten in his hair as he visibly tries not to buck his hips forward, and that makes Tony moan around Steve’s member.

Steve’s aborted movements ignite the fire in Tony’s lower belly, making his cock twitch. Tony abandons any trace of plan and goes down on him, taking all he can of Steve in his mouth as he tries to pull every trick he’s learned over the years at once.

It’s not his finest moment, but Tony has waited a long time to do this. There will be time for finesse later.

Right now, he bobs his head up and down, aiming to drive Steve insane through his dick. His hand massages what he doesn’t manage to cover with his mouth – it’s been quite some time from the last time he’s done this, and Steve is not exactly small, so he doesn’t even try to take everything in his mouth. Plenty of time to practice that, in the future. At least, Tony hopes.

Steve is moaning over him, his hands in Tony’s hair tightening and relaxing without any kind of rhythm. His grip is strong, and that thrills Tony more than he’s willing to admit out loud. Tony knows Steve too well to know he won’t push his head down his cock, not if Tony doesn’t give him blank card beforehand, but the thought that he _could_ and Tony would just have to _take it_ makes Tony hot all over. Had he not come minutes ago, he would be rock hard.

Steve’s chanting his name in a rough voice, and Tony doubles his efforts on his quest of making Steve come.

That’s how, not long after, Steve tries to push Tony off his cock as he manages to say, “Tony, ahh, I’m going to—”

Tony ignores the warning and dives deeper on his dick, hollowing his cheek and looking up through his lashes. He doesn’t want to miss Steve’s face when he comes down his throat.

Steve is looking down at him with a heated gaze, and Tony has his tongue on Steve’s dick when he comes.

Tony tries to swallow down as much as possible, letting the rest of Steve’s come dribble down his chin. Steve is hunched on him as he shakes through the aftershocks, and Tony massages him through it, enjoying the taste of the last splutters of come he manages to coax out of him.

When Steve calms down, he lets Steve’s dick slip off – but not before kissing the head one last time – and looks up at him.

Steve gently cups his hand on Tony’s face. “C’m’here,” he mumbles, and Tony goes willingly. His knees are wobbly as he stands up and wipes with one hand the excess of come from his chin.

Steve holds him as he kisses him thoroughly. It’s filthy, Tony’s positive he tastes of come, but if Steve’s cool, then Tony’s cool too.

“Bed?” Steve whispers on his mouth.

Tony laughs a little before stealing another kiss. “You up for it again _already_? Damn, Captain.”

Steve frowns like he didn’t even spare the idea a thought. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He pouts a little, and that, in Tony’s book, is just _adorable_.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Tony says. He bites his own lips and caresses Steve’s back slowly, feeling each and every one of his muscles under his shirt. He wouldn’t mind _at all_.

“Me neither,” Steve admits, but before Tony can reply, he continues, “But I’d like to just hold you in my arms right now.”

Tony’s heartbeat accelerates just so. Heat rises up on his cheeks, and he realizes with horror he’s about to blush – so he goes and deflects it. “You mean you want to cuddle.” He tries to sound deadpan, but he sounds affectionate even to his own ears.

Steve smiles. “Yes. I want to cuddle.”

Tony shakes his head fondly, before standing up on his toes and kissing him lightly. Steve replies immediately, parting his lips and licking in Tony’s mouth. Which reminds him—

“Let me clean up a little, first,” Tony says. His own pants are uncomfortably sticky.

The look of happiness on Steve’s face makes Tony involuntarily smile up at him, before realizing he just gave in to _cuddling_ without even saying it out loud.

 _Good_.

Steve steals another kiss before stepping away. “Ten minutes tops.”

Tony laughs at that. “God, you’re such a monster cuddler,” he grumbles. That earns him a proud smile from Steve, and Tony looks at him and thinks, _Yeah, I’m doomed_. “Ten minutes,” he agrees.

“Yay! I’ll change into something more comfortable in the meanwhile.” Steve smiles again. “Bed afterwards,” he says, and Tony can’t help smiling as well, as he shakes his head and goes to the bathroom to clean up.

Tony wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he looks forward to cuddling as well. 


End file.
